warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bramblestar's Storm/Chapter 2
Chapter description :Bramblestar returns to camp after the patrol. He sees traces of the terrible Great Battle such as broken branches and fresh brambles in the nursery walls. Bramblestar reflects on how they have thrived since the battle. He sees Whitewing teaching a lesson to the apprentices next to the Stick of the Fallen. Whitewing asks her apprentice and brother from a younger litter, Dewpaw, to remember which claw mark is for which fallen cat. Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Dewpaw paws the first marking, saying it was for Mousefur, an elder who fought bravely in the battle. He continues to remember the rest, one for Foxleap, one for Ferncloud, and one for Sorreltail. :Sorreltail asks Dewpaw if he knows who the big mark at the top is for, and Dewpaw replies that it is for their leader, Firestar, who gave up his last life to save them. Jayfeather appears behind Bramblestar, reflecting on how he doesn't have his powers anymore, and how he misses Firestar as well. He tells his leader that Firestar doesn't walk in his dreams, but he's had enough warnings from StarClan to last a lifetime. He joins Leafpool, who is sorting coltsfoot flowers and catmint outside their den. Meanwhile, Ivypool calls her apprentice Snowpaw over for battle training, as well as Whitewing and Dewpaw. Spiderleg, however, holds Amberpaw back, as she went on the dawn patrol earlier. Amberpaw thinks she will never become a warrior, but Spiderleg comforts her by saying he'll show her the move they're going to do later. :Poppyfrost, Bumblestripe, Lilypaw, and Seedpaw also go off to hunt. Amberpaw thinks it is unfair that she cannot do anything, so Spiderleg tells her to fetch moss for Purdy. She dashes off excitedly, to the amusement of Sandstorm and Bramblestar. Sandstorm is busy cleaning out the nursery with Daisy in hope for new kits, which makes Bramblestar remember his earlier conversation with Berrynose. Bramblestar says that Sandstorm has served her Clanmates for long enough, but she replies that she has plenty of life in her paws yet. Meanwhile, Squirrelflight sorts out patrols with Graystripe. :Graystripe says they need hunting patrols to go out early, to avoid heat, and they send out another patrol, composed of Brightheart, Millie, Dovewing, and Mousewhisker to search for a nest of squirrels by the ShadowClan border. Amberpaw returns with soaking wet moss, but Squirrelflight stops her, saying it'll make Purdy's legs ache. Purdy jokingly says he thought it was a drink, but Amberpaw, crestfallen, says she was only trying to help. Purdy says they can let the moss dry out in the sunlight, and he'll tell her a story of how he once killed a whole nest of rats. Bramblestar goes to talk to Sandstorm and Daisy. Bramblestar asks if they've heard anything about kits, and Daisy says no. She does point out Cinderheart and Lionblaze, saying she believes that Cinderheart will be expecting soon. This excites Bramblestar, and he remembers when Lionblaze was a kit. Lionblaze soon limps over asking if he was needed and Bramablestar replies no, but asks about furture kits. Lionblaze gets embarrassed, and they countinue the conversation about his injured paw. :The hunting patrol arrives consisting of Dustpelt, Brackenfur, Blossomfall and Poppyfrost. Bramblestar gives them an approving look as they lay their catches on the fresh-kill pile. Bramblestar notes on how exhausted Dustpelt looks, the tom still disturbed by his mate's, Ferncloud, death. He remebers that Squirrelflight told him that Dustpelt still has night terrors about saving Ferncloud from Brokenstar. Bramblestar has suggested that Duspelt retires to the elders den, but Dustpelt disagrees saying how he needs to keep his mind off of Ferncloud and continue his duties. :Bramblstar heads over to tell the hunting patrol how well they did, but is interrupted by Brightheart, who has burst into camp with her patrol. They exclaim that they've scented ShadowClan inside their borders. The Clan starts asking multiple questions, but Dovewing stays back and Bramblestar feels sorry, remembering how she lost her powers. He watches as Bumblestripe goes up to greet his mate, asking how she's doing. Dovewing replies with a sigh that she's okay. Bramblestar raises his tail, a signal for silence, and begins speaking. Just then, Mousewhisker interrupts, angrily protesting on attacking the other Clans. The gray-and-white tom's shoulder fur bristles angrily as he declares that WindClan are in the wrong to trespass. :For a moment, Bramblestar feels suspicion run through his body, recalling how Mousewhisker had been a Dark Forest trainee. Despite his return to ThunderClan, Bramblestar thinks he's a bit too quick in attacking the other Clans. The dark brown tom wonders if Mousewhisker wants to test out moves he learned there, but then pushes his suspicion away. He warns the young warrior that nobody will be fighting; Rosepetal, flicking her scratched ear, mutters about WindClan. Millie calls out on the matter of ShadowClan, and Berrynose questions Bramblestar on letting them get away. :The ThunderClan promises not to let it happen, revealing his plan to visit Blackstar and ask about the trespassing. Mousewhisker speaks up again, widening his eyes, even more indignant, and challenges Bramblestar about his plan. Cherryfall, Mousewhisker's sister, gives the gray-and-white tom a hard nudge, nearly unbalancing him. The ginger she-cat calls him a mouse-brain, since she believes Bramblestar will tell Blackstar about the problem. Bramblestar feels touched by Cherryfall's faith in him, and goes on to wonder how his Clanmates will feel if they find out he doubts himself. Characters Major }} Minor *Seedpaw *Dewpaw *Lilypaw *Bumblestripe *Poppyfrost *Jayfeather *Ivypool *Snowpaw *Amberpaw *Graystripe *Cloudtail *Cherryfall *Sandstorm *Daisy *Squirrelflight *Graystripe *Brightheart *Dovewing *Mousewhisker *Purdy *Lionblaze *Cinderheart *Brackenfur *Blossomfall *Millie *Rosepetal *Berrynose }} Mentioned *Hollyleaf *Foxleap *Ferncloud *Sorreltail *Firestar *Nightcloud *Blackstar }} Errors *Snowpaw is mistakenly called a she-cat. Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Bramblestar's Storm Category:Super Edition arc